


One Grande Squall Macchiato, Please

by wingsyouburn



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, coffee shop AU of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: “Because,” Squall looked over at his girlfriend, “I know you in any coffee shop. You want all the pastries. You take forever to decide. And whatever you get is this sugary mess that’s more dessert than drink and you’re hyper all afternoon.”Rinoa pouted, one hand on her hip as she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. “Okay, first of all, rude. Second of all, you’re gonna want to want to see this place. They named a drink after you.”





	One Grande Squall Macchiato, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).



> Because Starbucks came out with the Cloud Macchiato, and ~runicmagitek found [this post](https://fuckyeahfinalfantasyseries.tumblr.com/post/184672691019/twitter-is-going-ham-over-this), and joked about what Squall's reaction would be and Rinoa making him to try it. 
> 
> So here you go, Runic. Love you, this is all your fault. ♥

“No.” 

“Come ooooon, Squall. It’ll just be one stop and then we’ll go to the train station and straight to Dollet. I promise.” 

“Still no.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because,” Squall looked over at his girlfriend, “I know you in any coffee shop. You want all the pastries. You take forever to decide. And whatever you get is this sugary mess that’s more dessert than drink and you’re hyper all afternoon.” 

Rinoa pouted, one hand on her hip as she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. “Okay, first of all, rude. Second of all, you’re gonna want to want to see this place. They named a drink after you.” 

“They did _what_?” 

“Legit. I haven’t tried it yet and I really want to. You should, too.” She came forward to poke him in the shoulder. “Who else can say they had a drink named after them? No one else in Balamb, that’s for sure.” Rinoa stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, lingering a moment longer than she needed to. “Pleaaaaase? For me?” 

His shoulders slumped, and he let out a sigh that was more like a hiss. “Whatever.” 

“Great!” She looped her arm through his and dragged him the rest of the way to the coffee shop. 

The Balamb Daily Grind was bustling with the lunchtime rush, which was good for business and worse for Squall. He stopped outside the door, seeing the giant sign in the window. “No. Rinoa. What is that?” He pointed to the sign. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, she bounced over to the window. “It’s got egg whites in it! And swirls of chocolate cookie pieces to make it look like a storm! And coffee too! Looks like it would be yummy!” 

A barista in a bright blue apron stood by the door. “Hello there! Would you like a free sample of our new Squall Macchiato?” The kid paused, and his eyes lit up. “Commander Leonhart! You must try it! Can we get a photograph?!”

Behind him, Rinoa giggled, covering her mouth with one hand. “It’s just one picture, Squall.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I’ll make it up to you later?” 

Everything inside him was screaming. All his face did was twitch. “Rinoa?” 

“For me?” 

“This is too much.” 

“I love you?” 

He looked back at her and shook his head. “I hate you.” But he held his hand out for the ridiculous drink, trying not to look down at it in disgust. “Let’s get this over with.” 

By the next morning, the photograph hit all the social media. Selphie blew up his phone with messages, demanding to know why she wasn’t in on the Great Frozen Drink of the Year. Quistis’ face remained impassive at the morning meeting, which somehow was suddenly catered by the Balamb Daily Grind.

And Rinoa went back every day for a week to get another Squall Macchiato, plying him with super-sweet kisses and another sip of the hell drink. “This is still a monstrosity,” he told her, shuffling papers around on his desk. 

“But it’s your monstrosity.” She took another sip. “Maybe one day you’ll admit you like it and you’ll let me bring you one of your own.” 

Squall grumbled, but held his hand out. “Let me have another sip.”


End file.
